


Heat

by CatCollective



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCollective/pseuds/CatCollective
Summary: The prequel to Vanilla and Cigarettes.
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Kristen Stewart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Heat

It lightly rained outside. It was barely  
audible, but the smell was so strong. It was nightime, and less people were out, anyways. Kristen walked through, careless about her situation, only wanting to get what she wanted.

She nervously looked down at her phone, walking inside the hotel building, waiting for her. 

This wasn't their first time doing this, as they've fucked plenty of times-- mainly in secret, and typically fast so they could stay hidden, but this time is different.

They finally have this to themselves, and it's what they wanted for so long.

Kristen checked back into her hotel room-- the one she got earlier that was just perfect for the two of them. When she opened the door, she sat on the bed, running her fingers through her hair. Staring at her phone, she jumped at the small " ding " noise.

She looked at the notification that read: " omw " . She had a slight grin on her face, waiting.

It's been some time since they've met, as they only meet at events or randomly passing by. Funny enough, Kristen met her at some event, sitting next to each other, and that's when she recognized the name, Billie Eilish.

Kristen sat on the bed, waiting patiently, and also anxiously. She didn't want to come off as clingy do she didn't text her. 

She heard the door unlock, looking at the shorter woman who walked inside. Billie wore a oversized hoodie and sweatpants that was all black. Her face was slowly turning red once she looked at the bags, knowing what was in there.

" Fuck, I- "

" I know, I want this badly too. I need you. "

She quickly took off her hoodie, revealing a small black crop top, and shorts. Her green roots became a mess, as her face was red, and they both exchanged a quick look. " Are you ready? " Kristen asked.

" Yeah, " Billie replied, feeling her partner quickly attaching herself to her lips.

Kristen picked her up, carrying her to the bed, slowly deepening the kiss. Billie lightly moaned her her kisses, feeling her move downwards to her neck.

Billie laid on her back, feeling Kristen move her hands down. She reached the end of the crop top, whispering in her ear. " You don't need this anymore. " 

Her eyes gazed at her large breasts that bounced upon her top being removed. She could barely keep her eyes off them as Kristen took off her own shirt and bra. 

Billie removed her own pants, showing off her thong that was already slipping. Kristen kept kissing her, and she placed her fingers between Billie's pink and hardened nipples.

Her lips moved down to them, latching gently on the bud, hearing a deep moan from her partner.

" P-please.. " Billie moaned, as Kristen sucked harder on her nipples.

" Not yet. " Kristen spoke softly, her nipple between her teeth. Billie threw her head back in response to the sensation, hair covering her blushing face. She then removed herself from her breast, and kissed her upwards, sucking on her left collarbone. 

She then moved herself down, Kristen gave soft kisses between her thighs, slowly reaching to her clit. Her cool breath touching the skin made Billie shiver and buckle her hips in response.

Kristen began sucking lightly on her clit, making Billie moan out loud. She began to bring her fingers to her slit, feeling how wet she is.

She began to insert her fingers inside of Billie, hearing her light moans. 

She thrusted slowly, feeling Billie move with her. " F-f-faster.. " She moaned.

Kristen thrusted her fingers quicker, hearing her partner moan even louder. She loved seeing Billie like this, just how submissive she is. She loved hearing her moans, and it turned her on even more.

" Fuck, I'm about to- " 

Kristen slowed down. " Wait. I think it time. You ready? " 

" Yeah, been ready for this. " Billie smiled. 

Kristen took her fingers out and popped them into her mouth. She watched as Kristen grabbed the bag that was on the floor, and opened it.

Billie smiled harder at the realization of what it was. She began to take the object out of the bag, seeing how long it is.

She watched as it was now attached to Kristen. She climbed back into bed, kissing Billie. She kissed back, deeply, feeling Kristen move between her legs. 

Kristen looked downwards. Her vagina was dripping wet, from her pink folds. She just wanted to eat her out, but she'd save that for later.

" Ready? " She asked.

" Yeah. " Billie breathed.

Kristen thrusted the strap in Billie, a loud moan escaping her mouth. She felt the skin move in and out of her, making her blush even more.

They both moaned at what was going on, at the intensity of their sex. " Faster, please! " Billie yelled out. She began to speed up her thrusts.

The sound of the strap being thrusted in and out of her filled the room, making Billie moan louder. Her large breasts bounced loudly, taking the attention of Kristen again, making her suck on her nipples once more.

Kristen kissed up Billie's neck, sucking on it gently. The bed shook loudly, with the other noises in the room.

" I-I'm gonna come! " She shouted. 

Their lips attached to each other once again, Billie feeling her orgasm fill through her body, she jolted and twitched.

Kristen removed herself from Billie, seeing how sweaty she was.

" I love you. " Billie said, nearly out of breath.

" I love you too. " She replied.

They both sat back, taking a small break. " Round two? " Kristen asked.

" Oh yeah, I'm not done yet! " Billie laughed, her legs open.

Kristen removed the strap and found herself in between her legs. It was gonna be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write smut that often so this is a first lololo
> 
> again i dont write that often but critiques are welcomed.
> 
> gonna put up the rest of angel in a few. 
> 
> may put up a new story soon named sanctuary. its a multifandom fic and yes, billie and kristen will be involved but they will not be together.
> 
> more billie fics too on here and wattpad!!


End file.
